The following detailed description will present a preferred embodiment of the invention in reference to the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 1, a coupling structure between a lock lever and a latch section of a tail gate 7 includes a window latch 21 connected to the lock section 1 via a window rod 19 in addition to conventional components. The lock lever 3 is connected to one end of the first rod 9 and the latch section 7 is connected to one end of the second rod 11. A control latch 23 is connected to the opposite ends of the first rod 9 and the second rod 11 so that rotational force of the lock lever 3 caused by the window latch 21 is not transmitted to the latch section 7.
As shown in FIG. 2, the control latch 23 includes a base 25, an actuator 27, a key lever 29 and a remote lever 31. The base 25 is mounted on the tail gate, and serves to fix other components. The key lever 29 is rotatable about an axis P1 and restricted in movement by the first rod 9 connected thereto. Key lever 29 controls axial rotation of the remote lever 31, coupled to key lever 29 so as to restrain the position of the remote lever 31. In a preferred embodiment, pin 34 extending from remote lever 31 acts as a cam along the periphery of opening 36 in key lever 29.
FIG. 3A is a plan view of the key lever 29 separated from the control latch 23 for the purpose of illustrating the configuration of an upper portion of the key lever 29. FIG. 3B illustrates the configuration of an opening in the key lever 29. As shown in FIG. 3B, the periphery of the opening partially corresponds to arcs of concentric circles described, respectively, from the axis P1 as their common center or origin.
As shown in FIG. 4, the remote lever 31, rotatable about an axis P2, is axially rotated and restricted in movement owing to axial rotation of the key lever 29 so as to restrain the position of the second rod 11 coupled thereto. The control latch 23 shifts the second rod 11 for a given distance when the lock lever 3 is rotated right or left by an angle α. Control latch 23, however, has no effect on the position of the second rod 11 when the lock lever 3 is further rotated by any angle β.
As shown in FIG. 5A, the relative position between the key lever 29 and the remote lever 31 changes when the lock is moved to a locked position from an unlocked position. Displacing the lock lever 3 to the left by an angle α from the unlocked position shifts the position of the second rod 11 with a distance X.
FIG. 5B shows the relative position between the key lever 29 and the remote lever 31 when a key is removed in the locked position. In this case, even though the lock lever 3 is displaced to the right by the angle α toward its original position, the second rod 11 maintains its position, shifted with the distance X, without any change in position.
FIG. 5C shows the relative position between the key lever 29 and the remote lever 31 when the tail gate is unlocked from the locked position. Displacing the lock lever 3 to the right by the angle α from the locked position shifts the position of the second rod 11 by the distance X so as to return the second rod 11 into its original position.
FIG. 5D shows the relative position between the key lever 29 and the remote lever 31 if the key is removed in an opened position. In this case, even though the lock lever 3 is displaced to the left by the angle α, the second rod 11 maintains its position.
FIG. 5E shows the relative position between the key lever 29 and the remote lever 31 when a window is opened in the locked position. In this case, the lock lever 3 is displaced to the left by the angle β, whereas the second rod 11 maintains its position. As a result, further rotational force along the angle β does not have an effect on the position of the second rod 11.
According to the coupling structure having the above construction and operation, both the tail gate latch and the window latch can be controlled in common with one lock. Further, since it is unnecessary to mount any additional device for controlling the window latch, components can be reduced in number so as to save cost as well as simplify assembly process.
While the present invention has been shown and described in connection with the preferred embodiment, it is intended that the present invention is not limited to the foregoing embodiment but those skilled in the art can make various modifications and variations without departing from the principle of the invention as defined in the appended claims.